vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zora Ideale
Summary Zora Ideale 「ゾラ・イデアーレ Zora Ideāre」is a 1st class Junior Magic Knight of the Black Bulls and the Royal Knights, and the son of Zara Ideale, the first Magic Knight peasant. He assumes the identity of Xerx Lugner during the Royal Knights Selection Exam. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Zora Ideale, Xerx Lugner Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Black Bull member, Royal Knights member, Super Magic Knight, Cool-Masked Jerk. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Magic, Aura, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Mana in his surrounding and inside people), Energy Projection (Can project Mana), Flight (With a Broom), Glyph Creation, Absorption and Reflection (Can absorb and reflect attacks twice as powerful, no matter their size or strength), Statistics Amplification (with Reinforcement Magic), Preparation, Minor Fragrance Manipulation (With Rainbow Sticky Bug). Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely higher (Far stronger than Sekke who can do this). Speed: Possibly FTL (Dodged Raia's attacks, reacted and reflected Magna's fireball). Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Wall level+, likely higher. Stamina: High. Can fight while heavily damaged Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: *'His Grimoire:' Zora possesses a grimoire that contains various ash-based magic spells *'Rainbow Stink Bug 「虹色カメムシ Nijiiro Kamemushi」:' Zora keeps on his person the smelliest stink bug, which releases seven different colored odors Zora_Ideale_Grimoire.png|His Grimoire Rainbow_stink_bug_Black_Clover.png|Rainbow Stink Bug Intelligence: Genius. Zora is used to battle and is able to use the terrain to his advantage whenever he fights someone. Due to his harsh upbringing, he has great intuition to deduce many things like someone's personality by looking at them through their actions, their magic, etc. He can also be deceptive and stealthy enough to gather information, fighting enemies, and setting up traps to not waste magic. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ash Magic: Zora uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate ash. *'Ash Magic: Revelation of the Cowardly 「灰魔法『比興者の啓示』 Hai Mahō "Hikyōmono no Keiji"」:' Zora touches his allies with streams of ashes and enables the allies to know the positions where he has set Trap Magic. Black_Clover_Revelation_of_the_Cowardly.png|Revelation of the Cowardly Trap Magic: Zora uses this form of magic to set a variety of magical traps. The time it takes to draw the necessary magic circles depends on how powerful or complicated a trap is. Unnamed_paralytic_trap.png|Unnamed paralytic trap Counter_trap.png|Unnamed counter trap Zora_Ideale_Fullbody_Counter.png|Unnamed fullbody counter trap Gallery Young_Zora_Ideale.png|Zora as a child Zora_Ideale_as_Xerx_Lugner.png|Zora as Xerx Lugner Black_Clover_Black_Bulls_barge_into_courthouse.png|Black Bulls barging into the Courthouse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Tier 9 Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Black Bulls Category:Criminals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Broom Users Category:Geniuses Category:Preparation Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Glyph Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fragrance Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Shueisha